Question: Ben walked his dog for $7$ miles on each of the past $2$ days. How many miles did Ben walk his dog altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Ben went walking. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 14\text{ miles}$ Ben walked a total of $14$ miles.